


100 Moments in Time

by pinkoptics



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics
Summary: 100 Drabbles. 100 Words Each. Celebrating and thanking 100 followers on Tumblr.The fic will explore Charles’ and Erik’s thoughts and emotions as they negotiate their relationship throughout the three films. It’s canon and headcanon, merging and diverging where I see fit. What we saw and what I think we didn’t.





	1. Exhilaration

**Exhilaration - Charles**

The mind is unlike anything Charles has ever encountered. Chaos and order somehow harmoniously entwined. Unadulterated rage, hot and furious. A sandstorm engulfing all in its path. The rage should be wild, uncontrolled, but instead it is focused, directed. The storm is honed into a weapon that is strangely breathtaking in its lethality. Made all the more frighteningly beautiful by the enormous power fuelling it. A mutant. The power floods out of the man, lifting impossibly heavy chains as though they are nothing. 

Charles should run away in terror. 

He has never wanted to know someone more in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @bambimarri. My first follower, my first tumblr friend. I’m so glad you said hello! You made me feel sure this was a fandom I wanted to be a part of. Thank you for showing me the ropes. Thank you for the endless, enjoyable hours that we have spent cheriking anything and everything. Thank you for helping me plot my Regency fic. You are an amazing friend! Thanks for putting up with this old lady ;-)


	2. Alarm

**Alarm - Charles**

"Let go!"

But the man doesn't. If anything his power lashes more tightly to the submarine. Charles continues to shout, his voice growing hoarse with the effort. It's useless. There is no way the man, Erik, will hear him. He will die, drown. Panicked bile rises in Charles' throat, choking him. He cannot let this mind, this dark light, blink out of existence. He _needs_ to know it, to experience it, in every aspect. Action, not thought, drives his feet down the deck, propels him off the side, and into the icy deep. 

He must save Erik. Nothing else matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @beyoncecater09 My second follower! Thanks for taking a chance on a new blog. I appreciate your support of me and of my writing!


	3. Urgency

**Urgency - Charles**

Erik's mind is a beacon that Charles would already know, anywhere. Relief that Erik has not sunk too far below the surface nearly makes his muscles weak. Adrenaline makes up for it. He grasps Erik physically and mentally. Charles is nearly overrun by the surge of anguished memories that pour from Erik's mind into his. What this man has suffered is utterly unthinkable, what he is doing understandable. 

_I know what this means to you but you're going to die._

Please. Please let me save you. 

Please let me know you. 

Please let me help you. 

You are worth saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @closerundone. Thank you for following me!


	4. Disoriented

**Disoriented - Erik**

The arms fastening around his chest are surprising, the mind inside his own shocking. A flurry of questions (Who? What? How?) cut through his concentration, slicing away at his hold on Schmidt.

NO.

_Calm your mind._

The voice is strong. Captivating. Everything about it says 'you must listen'. It's urgent and frantic yet somehow promises peace and a thousand things Erik has never had. 

As warmth spreads through his mind and curls into each part of his being, he realizes the truth of the man's words. He will die. Schmidt will escape. Everything will be for naught.

He let's go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @gerec. You've been very sweet and welcoming to a new Cherik fan! Helpful and supportive of me and my work. Thank you!!


End file.
